


Early Morning Kisses

by Manahil571



Series: Produce x 101 drabbles [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION
Genre: Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-10 03:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19490899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manahil571/pseuds/Manahil571
Summary: There is a reason mornings are Wooseok's favorite time of the day.





	Early Morning Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on this platform, I hope you like it. (English is not my first language and this is not edited.)
> 
> P.S: so I fixed some typos!

Wooseok always woke up early, when the light has just started to appear. This day wasn't any different as Wooseok's eyes opened when the first light of the day started streaming through the gap in the curtains.  


It took him a few moments to get properly aware of his surroundings. How he was tightly wrapped in someone’s arms, gentle breathing hitting the back of his neck. Wooseok could feel the slight rise and fall of the chest behind him. With a small smile on his face, Wooseok gently turned around in the arms of his boyfriend. Coming face to face with his boyfriend, Jinhyuk. Wooseok once again felt like the luckiest person in the world to be in this position.  


He lifted his hand and ran a finger on the slope of Jinhyuk’s nose, leaning forward to peck his nose and then giggling at his own cheesiness. Jinhyuk looked relaxed, all the worries of life slipped away and his face devoid of any tension. Wooseok wanted to always keep him this content.  


It was his daily routine to wake up in the earliest hours and stare at his boyfriend (not creepily) and cuddle with him while he slept peacefully. However today, his routine went slightly different as Jinhyuk sleepily blinked his eyes open. He stretched his long limbs like a cat, almost kicking Wooseok. It took him a few moments to be aware of the doe eyes staring at him in amusement.  


‘Hi,’ Jinhyuk mumbled with a smile directed towards the love of his life, leaning forward to gather him in his arms. His face leaned in closer for a kiss.  


‘No kisses before you brush your teeth,’ Wooseok replied groggily, his words cracking at the end of the sentence. Jinhyuk didn’t move away, instead he leaned down towards his neck and started prepping light kisses on his jaw and towards his collarbones. Wooseok closed his eyes in content and hummed lightly. He could feel Jinhyuk smile against his neck when he tangles their legs. Jinhyuk places a light kiss on the spot that he knows effects his boyfriend, then placing an open mouthed kiss on the same spot. Wooseok felt a shiver run down his spine. He had an unshakable urge to drag Jinhyuk up to meet his lips. Jinhyuk takes it a step further by lightly sucking on his skin, not enough to leave a mark but enough to drive Wooseok crazy. That was it, Wooseok couldn’t keep it in any longer, he tangles his fingers in Jinhyuk’s hair and pulls him up for a kiss.  


‘I thought you weren’t going to let me kiss you before I brushed, ’Jinhyuk’s smile showed his victory.  


‘Shut up,’ Wooseok kissed him desperately. He pushed him on his back and climbed on top of him, straddling his legs.  


‘Easy there tiger,’ Jinhyuk gently pulled away. ‘I don’t think you’ve recovered from last night’s activities.’ Wooseok sat up breathing hard and his face flushed.  


‘Your body is saying something else,’ Wooseok rolled his hips on his morning wood. Jinhyuk let out a strained groan, hands coming up to hold his hips from moving. Jinhyuk flipped them over, hovering on top. His placed a gentle kiss on Wooseok’s pretty lips. He laid his head on Wooseok’s chest, arms wrapped around his middle. Wooseok sighed in defeat. He started stroking his hair lightly instead.  


‘We should get up soon,’ mumbled Wooseok. Jinhyuk looked up at his boyfriend, admiring his beauty. His eyes went over every feature of his face. His doe eyes blinking slowly, his small nose and finally his pink lips pulled into a small pout. Jinhyuk leans up and kisses him once again.  


‘We should but let’s just stay like this for a while longer,’ Jinhyuk’s voice was muffled as he hid his face in Wooseok’s chest. Wooseok agreed wordlessly by tightening his arms around Jinhyuk.  


‘We’re out of things so we need to go for grocery shopping today,’ Wooseok’s chest vibrating with every word he said. Jinhyuk hummed in agreement. Wooseok scratched his scalp with his nails lightly and managing to elicit a groan out of him.  


‘I love you,’ Jinhyuk pressed the words into the skin of Wooseok’s neck.  


‘I love you too,’ Wooseok replied with a small smile and a blush creeping up his cheeks. No matter how many times Wooseok has heard those words; they still manage to fluster him. Wooseok felt so happy that he thought nothing could ruin his mood today. Reluctantly Wooseok pushed Jinhyuk’s head from his chest and untangles their bodies from each other. He gets up after placing one last kiss on Jinhyuk’s lips and going to the bathroom.  


Jinhyuk cuddled his pillow with a content smile on his face.  


‘Did you press the toothpaste tube from the top again?’ His boyfriend’s annoyed voice yelled. The smile on Jinhyuk’s face got bigger in amusement. Jinhyuk felt himself to be very lucky because he got Wooseok as his boyfriend. ‘No kisses for a week!’ Wooseok yelled again from the bathroom.  


‘Let’s see if you can last that long baby,’ Jinhyuk replied with a smirk. Wooseok just huffed angrily to himself. Wooseok could never resist him and Jinhyuk knew that very well.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and comments if you liked it. :)


End file.
